Unthinkable Secrets
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: A girl is escorted to the task force after BB, a serial killer, attempted and failed to murder her. Once there, the girl must work with L and the team to capture her stalker while also trying to hide her disturbing and troubled past.
1. Murder on the Sidewalk

Unthinkable Secrets

* * *

><p>AN: I know that I haven't been updating a lot of my stories recently, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long that I had to write it in a notebook and type and post it. I hope you like it! Wish me luck because I think it sucks…

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but don't I wish I did… BREAKING NEWS! Light Yagami just found out that Justin Bieber copied his hairstyle. Justin, you have 40 seconds left to live. Sucks to be you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Murder on the Sidewalk<p>

* * *

><p>Alex's POV (By the way, Alex is a girl.)<p>

* * *

><p>I shivered as I made my way along the crowded street, books in tow. It was a normal Saturday for winter; people rushing through the snow-filled sidewalks, trying to get to their destination and become warm again in a furnace-heated building. I was on my way back from the library after picking out a couple books that seemed interesting.<p>

This was a typical Saturday for me; I had a little too much time on my hands, so every weekend I would go to the library because I had nothing else to do. This afternoon, I just didn't feel like spending time alone in my quiet, empty apartment, so instead I headed to a cozy yet crowded café.

I shifted my heavy bag from shoulder to shoulder while waiting in the long line. I ordered my coffee and pastry and stood at the bar, people-watching as I always did. When my order was ready, I picked up my drink and pastry bag in black gloved hands that matched my knee-length black trench coat, hoping beyond hope that I didn't spill anything on anyone.

I'm a total klutz; I trip on air sometimes. So of course, even though I ever-so-carefully turned around, some stupid chubby lady with an even chubbier purse decided to bump into me, sending me flying into the side of an innocent bystander. I let out a small, "Oh!" of surprise as I rammed into them, and whoever it was responded by gripping me tightly by the elbow in their gloved hand.

Irritated by the woman and terrified by the person's vice on my arm, I looked up. And almost dropped everything that was in my hands. A tall, skinny man with a blonde bob wearing tight black leather jeans, black combat boots, and a big cloth jacket with a soft-looking fur hood glared back at me. Anyone could tell that underneath all of the clothing, the man was strong and lithe.

The most shocking thing about him, though, was his face. He was golden; literally. The man (I say man but he couldn't have been any older than my 20 years of age.) was a beautiful bronze-ish tan color even though it was October and snowing heavily. [A/N: I don't know where this story is taking place. I guess anywhere it snows in October… I KNOW! Maybe CANADA! Except for the fact that Justin Bieber came from there…] He had thin, pale pink lips, a slightly upturned nose, and piercing blue eyes.

The man's face would've been a picture of perfection if it hadn't been marred by the shiny pink scar on the right side of his face that started at his cheekbone and extended all the way down to his jaw. Oh, that and the fact that his intelligent blue eyes were glittering with hate and malice. Somebody hadn't stared at me like that since… I almost started to shake with fear similar to how I used to, but then got a grip on myself.

"I- I'm sorry," I stammered, a little shocked and more than afraid by his strong negative reaction. What was his problem?

The man glared into my eyes and hissed, "Don't let it happen again," before releasing my elbow and turning away. I swallowed down the tears hurriedly building up in my throat as I quickly made my way to an empty table in the corner which was as far away as I could get from the terrifying blonde man. I really wish I hadn't come.

I took out a book and pretended to read it whilst drinking my coffee and eating my pastry, all the while being distracted by the thought of the scary guy that was all the way across the shop. I kept my head down and glanced up subtly to study the intriguing blonde from my secluded corner.

It appeared as if he was with a red-haired man who was just as handsome as he was. The red-head wore a black and white long-sleeved shirt under a tan, fur-lined vest. It looked like he was either wearing sneakers or boots under his long, faded blue jeans. Orange goggles rested on the top of his head like sunglasses were used to accessorize a girl's hair.

I couldn't see the red-head's face from where I was sitting, but I could tell that he was immersed in something he was holding in his hands. It looked like a video game because he was tapping away at it so quickly that there was no way it was a cell-phone. Considering my coordination, I didn't think there was any way that my fingers could move even half as fast as his.

The blonde and the red-head exchanged words, and the blonde became irritated. The pair got out of line and walked to the middle of the café, scanning the inside. I dropped my head and started picking at my scone as the blonde looked my way. I peered at the two through my lashed, and I could have sworn they were walking toward my table.

I began to panic. I was positively frightened that the blonde was coming to chew me out. I had dealt with being chewed out for years as a child without defending myself, and that led me to dread confrontation. More than that, I was afraid that I would start crying and embarrass myself in front of complete strangers.

My mind was whirling as they stopped beside my table. What did they want from me? I pretended that I didn't see them and continued to pick at my food. Maybe if I ignored them, they'd go away…

"Excuse me, miss?" a smooth voice asked. I acted as if I took no notice of the intonation, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened and sat straight up in my seat. I get a little paranoid when unfamiliar people touch my hair, neck, or shoulders. Like that saying goes… "Over 90% of rapes start with a hand on the shoulder." This stranger had just invaded my personal space, and I was _not_ comfortable.

I looked upwards at the two men, and the blonde immediately scowled in response. The red-head, however, was so intent on his game that I still couldn't really see his face. The gamer kicked the blonde's boot, saying, "You know what to do."

At this, the blonde beauty sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his voice monotonous as he said, "I am sorry that I was so rude to you. Please forgive me."

Was this some kind of joke? Did this guy really think that I was just going to accept his apology that wasn't even sincere? I don't think so. I pulled my wavy black hair into a messy bun at the back of my neck before standing and gathering my things. I glanced at the pair coolly and with superiority, even though I had to look because I was just a bit shorter than them. I brushed past the two and headed for the door when a hand grasping my forearm stopped me. I turned, once again, to meet the angry eyes of the blonde, but this time I wasn't scared.

"I said I was sorry," he growled through clenched teeth. The red-head was behind the blonde, still clicking away at his game.

"Yeah," I replied with a sarcastic tone of voice, "And would it kill you to actually sound genuine and do it on your own instead of a friend forcing you?" The blonde was glaring at me silently, so I added snippily, "Didn't think so."

For the first time, the red-head looked up from his video game, assessing the situation. He closed what looked like a DSI and shoved it in his coat pocket. He was a bit paler than the blonde, but just as handsome with eyes as rich as melted milk chocolate.

"Mello," he warned, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. The fuming Mello let go of me, and I could feel the cold blood rush through my arm. He had been clutching me so tightly that I was most likely going to have a bruise where his hand used to be. I pressed my lips together tightly in disdain and threw my now cold coffee and pastry into the trash can, heading out onto the freezing street where it had begun to snow.

My breath came out as little white puffs of air, and I hugged myself, trying to keep warm as I thought of Mello and his friend. They were certainly odd, and Mello was definitely rude, but nowadays, who wasn't?

I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk on the intersection, making sure that no cars were coming before I decided to cross the road. I stepped out onto the asphalt and began to walk across when I heard a screech and the sound of an accelerator. I turned in the middle of the street to find that a hug pick-up truck was barreling right for me. It was moving so fast that I wouldn't even have time to take a step before it hit me.

Simultaneously I felt a sudden warmth circle my waist and was yanked back. I squeezed my eyes shut as the truck rushed by. Fear swept through me as I realized two things- 1. This _wasn't_ an accident. Somebody had been trying to kill me. 2. I was pressed against someone- the person who had saved my life.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Not the most exciting, I know, but I'm doing the best I can here. Hopefully I'll get Chapter 2 up soon. XD _**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Coping Isn't Easy

A/N: Thank you, two people that have reviewed this story! I'm so glad you like it, and I'll be continuing it now. Although first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… Silence! Mello will Keehl you! [LMAO GET IT?]

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Coping Isn't Easy<p>

* * *

><p>Still Alex's POV…<p>

* * *

><p>The person who was holding me was unbelievably warm, and we were so close that I could smell the sweet scent of chocolate on them. I slowly opened my eyes, still frightened even though the threat had most likely passed. I stepped away from my savior to get a good look and them, and got the shock of my life when I saw that it was a grim-looking Mello through the steadily thickening snow.<p>

He grabbed my hand and yanked me back onto the sidewalk where the red-head was watching and waiting with a dead-pan look on his face. The men led me to a sleek black car, and even though they were strangers, I followed them willingly. I had a feeling that the pair knew what was going on and held many answers, and those were two things that I wanted right now.

I didn't even bat an eyelash when Mello opened the back door of the car and demanded that I get in. It was unlike my character to do such reckless things like this, but I felt that I could trust these two, even if one of them made me want to punch him in the face.

The leather interior of the car smelled of chocolate and cigarettes. I leaned back in the seat, trying to get away from the odd stench before I got a headache. As a small child, I had been exposed to cigarette smoke and over the years had become extremely sensitive to it. If I was around the smell too long I would develop a headache that wouldn't go away, no matter how many pain pills I took.

"Did you see that?" Mello asked the gamer from the passenger seat. The red-head nodded and replied grimly, "Yeah. B's up to his old tricks again. Thank god you wanted hot chocolate."

Curiosity was eating at me so ferociously that I piped up from the backseat. "Um, excuse me, but I almost got killed less than five minutes ago, so if you could please explain this to me, I'd be _delighted_ to listen."

My mind was reeling from all of this. Who was this B person, and what did he want with me? Why did he try to murder me? What did Mello and his friend have to do with this? I was chasing these questions and more all around in my head. I just couldn't understand what all of this was about…

Mello and his friend shared a long look, and I knew that they were probably having a silent conversation that only they could understand. The two turned around simultaneously so that they could both look at me. I raised an eyebrow at them, willing them to go on.

"Well, first thing's first. I'm Matt," said the red-head, And my friend here is Mello." I nodded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi Matt… and Mello. I'm Alex Simone. I would say it was wonderful to meet you, but considering the fact that I want to punch Mello in the face and was almost murdered, I wouldn't exactly describe the circumstances as _wonderful_," I replied.

Mello glared at me while Matt chuckled. "Mello, why don't you go outside and make a phone call?" Matt suggested. Mello sighed exasperatedly and got out of the car, grumbling about… light?

"Sorry about him," Matt whispered conspiratorially, checking Mello outside to make sure that he couldn't hear him. "He's a bit moody." I smirked a little. I was enjoying myself a tad, even though I was just almost killed… Those serious thoughts stopped me from laughing, and I became solemn again. Seeing the look on my face, Matt sighed.

"I get it. You want answers, huh? You're scared." I looked up at the gamer, a little shocked. You would've never guessed that underneath his video-gaming self, he was very perceptive. I looked down into my lap and shrugged my bag off of my shoulder, setting it at my feet.

"Yeah," I confessed quietly, wishing that I could just start the day over again. I didn't like to admit it when somebody had gotten the emotion that I felt right. I had been told how I was supposed to feel as a kid, and those "feelings" that I had made me out to be an undeserving brat. I brushed off the memories quickly and looked up at Matt, hoping that he'd at least tell me _SOMETHING_ I wanted to know.

"Mello and I are… detectives, so to speak. There's this um… serial killer that we're trying to capture, and we're pretty sure that he's the same guy that tried to run you over a while ago. This guy- he's killed dozens of people and is highly dangerous. He's been picking off people for a long time now, and my coworkers and I are trying to track him down to stop this killing spree."

I could feel my eyes widen in shock and the blood drain from my face. Oh my God… I grabbed my Methodist cross necklace that I was wearing and gripped it as if it would protect me from being killed. I wasn't super-religious, but now I was thanking my lucky stars that I had worn this necklace today. Was it fate? I doubted it, but a small part of my mind couldn't help but disagree.

Mello got back into the car, slamming the door loudly and breaking the cold and uncomfortable silence in between me and Matt. "L said to bring her over. We'll continue from there."

What? L? _THE_ L? As in, the World's Greatest Detective, L? I was going to ask Matt if the L he was talking about was _THE_ L, but then he started driving. I learned a valuable life lesson that day- _NEVER, EVER_ let Matt drive. You're going to regret it. I was surprised that we didn't get into a car accident or get pulled over or anything. I gripped the seat tightly, gripping my fingernails into the leather and frantically trying to put my seatbelt on in the insanely swerving car.

We finally got into a really big parking garage [somebody here is loaded because it was full of cars, vans, trucks, and motorcycles] and got out of the fancy car. Throughout the whole ride, Mello and Matt had acted like it was perfectly normal to go twice the speed limit and almost crash with every single car we passed by. I wobbled a little as I got out of the car- you can't expect one to act normal when they're in the car with a lunatic driver.

After passing through some security checkpoints [fingerprints, eye scanners, etc], we got into the elevator and rode up to the seventh floor. What had I gotten myself into? I was a bundle of nerves. I bit down on my bottom lip hard as Mello ushered me into a huge main room.

I was right in thinking that these people were loaded because there were huge flat-screen TVs, tons of the newest technology, and a whole bunch of other expensive toys. Every conversation, computer research- every _SOUND_- stopped as the few people in the room stared at me curiously.

There was a man with neat black hair and puppy dog eyes lounging on the couch, an albino boy dressed in what looked like white pajamas crouching on the floor in front of a blank puzzle, a man with brown hair and casual clothing sitting in a chair at the desk of computers, and another man next to him, dressed in a white-sleeved shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans with disheveled black hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

In a split second, I realized that I was the only girl. I blushed a bit, and that made me even more uncomfortable because everybody was watching me.

"What is your name?" the untidy raven-haired man asked. I blushed a little darker as I answered, "Alex Simone."

I was surprised that my response sounded so confident. When faced with situations like this, I tended to stammer and basically make a fool out of myself. I had very low self-esteem and even lower confidence, so I had expected to sound feeble and defenseless.

"Hello Alex Simone," the man replied. "I am L."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!


	3. Introductions Aren't Conclusions

A/N: Thank you, once again, for reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me :D So, off we go to chapter TRES! (I'm in Spanish. Aren't you proud? I know my numbers :3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, L, Beyond Birthday, Mello, and Matt would all be alive right now, Naomi Misora would've died a very gruesome and painful death, and Light would not only have gone to jail, but have been called Imagay throughout the whole series. Oh, and Misa would've never existed. She doesn't deserve life. On that happy note, here is Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Introductions Aren't Conclusions<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the raven-haired man, wondering if what he was saying was true. Obviously I had no reason to trust him because I had just met him. At the same time, I didn't have a reason NOT to trust him either. So I settled for staring at him. I wasn't usually this rude, but then again he and everybody else was staring at me, too. I think it's safe to say that I was excused. Although I will say his gaze was a little unnerving. It was like he could stare straight into my soul.<p>

"Do you know why you are here?" L (I had decided to believe him. For now.) asked in a monotone. I shrugged, pretending to be unconcerned.

"Because I was almost murdered by a serial killer." It sounded so normal coming from me, as if I was discussing the weather instead of saying that I had almost lost my life. That was how I dealt with things- I didn't deny it, but instead acted as if the whole scenario was normal for me. Yeah, I receive death threats _all _the time! Murderers chasing me is the norm!

"And what is your opinion on Kira?" he asked in that monotone again, never taking his eyes off of me. I frowned. Kira? Honestly, I didn't really care. Although really, Kira was just as bad as a serial killer. He was killing criminals. Even if they deserved it, nobody should die by the hands of another. It was rumored that he only needed the name and face of somebody to kill them. But wait… If this man was asking about _Kira_…

"So you're _really _L?"

"I told you I was, didn't I? Although it's your decision to believe me or not." I bit my lip, debating on whether or not to accept him as the World's Greatest Detective. A life lesson is to never judge a book by its cover. I've learned that the hard way. Plus, if I were the World's Greatest Detective, I would disguise myself to make sure that I looked like the exact opposite of what I was supposed to be so that nobody would suspect me of being who I was.

"I believe you." Everybody except L (I'm beginning to suspect that he has no emotions. His facial expressions almost never change and his voice is a monotone.) looked pretty surprised that I accepted the man so easily. I decided to elaborate a little on what was going on in my head so they would further understand where I was coming from.

"If I was L, I would tell you that I was L. Considering those around us, it'd be pretty difficult to kill you anyway. Plus, since L is only a letter, Kira cannot touch you, even if I told him everything about you. That, and it's highly unlikely that I'd be allowed to take a picture of you. If I was L, I would know that, by now, looking like the most unlikely candidate is the key to success. Not to mention that even if somebody didn't believe me, it wouldn't matter what they thought because I was L and everybody around me believes that I am L, so the disbelief of one person wouldn't make a difference. Lastly, if you _weren't _L and just posing as him without his consent, I highly doubt that you'd stick around long. However, if you were here _WITH _his consent, then that just means that we aren't important enough to him. But like I said, I believe that you are L, simply because you told me and I have no reason to doubt you or anybody else here."

It was silent once again, and I almost sighed. Why were they acting like this? Was it something I said? I thought back over my words, but couldn't find anything that might be offensive.

"Please excuse me," L said and then got up from his chair and left, leaving the rest of us to stand there in an awkward silence. I assumed that he had left to get something, but wasn't sure what exactly it could be. He came back about two minutes later with nothing but a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"So, Alex _Simone_, you are studying to become a Crisis Intervention Counselor?" I nodded nervously, wondering if anyone else caught the emphasis on my last name. Apparently not, as they were all staring at me, not paying much attention to L at all, even as he was climbing precariously into his swivel chair. It looked like it was about to tip over and spill the World's Greatest Detective onto the floor. L advanced in his mission to become balanced as he spoke.

"Your grades are impressive. I highly doubt that anybody could forge documents like these. Your insight is interesting and could prove to be useful in the future. Although I do wish to ask again, what is your opinion on Kira?"

I guessed that he was going to save _that _particular conversation for later. I explained my thoughts to him and he nodded as he prevailed in his battle against the chair and began to eat his cake.

"I see," he said with his mouth full, which kind of annoyed me. Didn't the World's Greatest Detective have manners? He swallowed his food and continued. "Would you be willing to join the Task Force to capture Kira? Right now we're working on finding your attacker, but once we finish with that case, we will resume looking for Kira. So will you do it?"

I stared into his coal black eyes and considered it. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. Obviously I couldn't prance around everywhere and declare that I had worked with the legendary L, but I could benefit from this. It was an advantage to learn how he worked and maybe even help me improve my own intelligence and perception.

"I would be honored to cooperate with you," I answered, and I meant it. L finished his cake and set the plate on the desk.

"In that case, I should introduce my colleagues to you," he said. He pointed to the albino boy. "That's Near." Next the brunette. "Light." The other black-haired man. "Matsuda. And obviously, you know me, Matt, and Mello. Although for our safety, I want you to refer to me as Ryuzaki from now on."

I nodded and was about to say something when he beckoned for me to come forward and sit in the chair on his left as Light was sitting on his right. I sat down gingerly and studied Ryuzaki as he clacked away on the computer. Up close, I noticed that he was extremely pale, like he hadn't stepped outside in years.

"Something you find intriguing, Alexandra?" L questioned, not even glancing over at me. I winced a little, not expecting to hear my full name. Nobody had called me that in years. I told people to either address we with either Alex or my last name. I decided to reply in a question to withdraw any curiosity from myself.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" I was a little proud of myself considering I never usually think of good things to say until long after the time to say them has passed.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Mello asked, and I jumped slightly because he was standing behind me instead of across the room as I had presumed him to be. It was an odd question to ask, I admit, but I didn't think it was totally uncalled for. Considering I had almost been killed today, I was guessing that this line of work wasn't always safe. A gun wouldn't have done anything in this case, but starting to carry a gun wouldn't be too bad of an idea.

"Yes. My father…" I trailed off, starting to think about my childhood. I almost never talked about my family. It was a bit of a sore subject for me.

"Your father…?" L inquired, still not looking at me. I snapped back into the present, blinking a couple of times. Mello had moved into my line of vision and was staring at me curiously, waiting for me to finish.

"Oh, yeah. My father used to shoot guns. He taught me when I was thirteen. I preferred a rifle over a pistol, but it's been about 7 years since I last touched a gun, so I'm not sure if that still applies to me now."

"This is the case we're working on. These are the four most recent murders. Please take your time." With that, L, Mello, and Light all walked away, leaving me with a computer and its thorough files. Reading each murder was like a stab through the heart, each wound leaving a scar for the victims. It was gruesome, what this person did. And to think that I had almost met this fate…

At each crime scene, he (I was assuming the killer was a he) left a jar of strawberry jam- his calling card- and a riddle. The riddles were more like poems in the way that they didn't have a question at the end. It was just a description. The last one said, "Innocent but not quite. Midnight walks through the day, and where light meets dark you shall see red stain neither black nor white, but shades of gray."

I frowned. The riddles were thought to portray the next victim. There wasn't one after this, and then it hit me. It was supposed to be _me_. No wonder Mello and Matt brought me here. I tested my theory and it seemed to work, but just to be sure, I decided to get somebody else's opinion.

"Ryuzaki!" The disheveled man looked aver at me with a spoon in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other. "I figured it out."

L, who hunched over even while standing, padded over in his bare feet while everybody else stopped and listened intently.

"The riddle says 'Midnight walks through the day.' At midnight the sky is black correct? My hair, coat, gloves, and shoes are all black. I don't have a car, so I walk everywhere except for at night because of axe-murderers and what-not. Next the riddle says 'and where light meets dark you shall see red stain neither black nor white, but shades of gray.' I'm paler than most, although obviously not as pale as you, Ryuzaki. But anyways, I'm pale, so my light skin meets my dark clothes. As for the red, it's obviously blood. I was almost run over in the street. Pavement is black, and there's so much dirt in the road that when it snows, the black dirt turns the white snow gray. It's talking about me."

It seemed plausible that the riddle was talking about me. Really, this was all based on assumptions and what ifs. I was pretty proud of myself for figuring it out, but it wasn't really something to celebrate since it meant that I was targeted by a serial killer. At least I solved the puzzle.

"Yes, it does sound correct, Ryuzaki said in between bites of ice cream. "But what exactly does he mean when he says 'Innocent but not quite'?

I gazed down at my hands, refusing to look up at him and have him find the answer in my eyes. I knew this would come up eventually. Still, if I could avoid talking about it, I would.

"I don't…" I started, but then stopped. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, and so it was with trepidation that I bit my lip and tried again. "I've done… things that I'm not exactly… proud of." Looking up and seeing the faces of shock and disgust made me quickly backtrack to try to explain myself.

"It wasn't anything like drugs or alcohol, but it wasn't exactly the kind of thing where you get a warning and a slap on the wrist. I'm not… bad. I've gotten over it, and as far as I'm concerned, it's all in the past."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Their faces now ranged from pity (Matsuda), distrust (Mello), and simply nothing at all (Ryuzaki). To distract myself from having to look at everyone, I decided to focus on methodically taking off my fingerless gloves and putting them in my pockets.

"You don't want to talk about it."

I sighed sadly and closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands.

"No, Ryuzaki, I don't. It's hard enough to talk about it on a normal day, and considering the fact that a homicidal maniac tried to kill me today, I _really _don't feel up to it." Weariness overtook me, and I found myself mentally and physically exhausted. I guess the shock was finally catching up to me.

"Near, show Alex to her room please. She's had a rough day today and needs to rest."

The albino, Near, shuffled over to me. His feet were bare as well. He had been quiet this whole time. Even though he seemed younger, he acted a lot like a silent L. I sat still for a second and then rose up out of the chair.

"I take it I'm staying for the night?"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "No, you're staying here until the killer is caught. Watari will go to your home and get your clothes and other things. He will bring them to you."

Watari? I felt a little uncomfortable and little violated with that. Why couldn't I go to my own apartment just to get my own _clothes_? I was about to object, and then just dropped it. I've learned to back down when I know I don't have any chance to win. I was tired and exasperated, and I really didn't feel like having an argument right now.

Apparently L had given some sort of dismissal message because Near started to walk away, so I followed behind him through a door into a small stairwell that led up multiple flights and down multiple flights. My companion was silent, so I decided to try to make conversation.

"Near, who is Watari?" I asked as we ascended the stairs. Near stopped at the door to the next floor level and said, "Watari is a sort of helper I guess you'd say. You won't see him much because he's always out running errands for Ryuzaki."

I was going to reply when we stepped through the door onto the next floor. It looked like the picture to a 5 star hotel. Plush deep red carpet, mocha colored walls, and dark polished wood doors all leading down through a long, straight hallway. I was entirely blown away by it, so I didn't recover my train of thought until we were about halfway down the long hallway. Near talked in a monotone as well, which was odd for a kid his age. Although… he looked like a 12 year old. What was he doing _here _of all places?

"No offense, but how old are you, Near? You look a little young to be working on murder cases." Near looked up at me, and the intelligence that glittered in his eyes gave me no doubt that he was some kind of child prodigy.

"I'm 18," he said quietly, stopping at the last door on the left of the hallway.

"Yeah, and I'm almost 30," I scoffed, not finding his answer to be true. How could this kid be a legal adult?

"No," he said in his soft monotone. "You're probably 20, most likely turning 21 sometime soon."

I stared at the little albino boy wide-eyed. Either he had some pretty freakin' awesome ninja skills or he'd somehow gotten a hold of my records. I flinched. No, I was pretty positive he hadn't seen my records. He would be treating me differently if he had. Like I was a time bomb ready to explode any second. Most people did…

"This is your room," he announced, gesturing to the door we stopped in front of. "Sleep well, Miss Simone."

He shuffled back down the stairs, and when he opened the door to the floor below, I heard someone say, "-just a burden. B knows more about her than we do, and she's obviously not going to tell us anything. If we hand her over to B, then-"

The door shut, leaving me standing there staring down the hallway like an idiot. Were they going to hand me over to B? From what Mello had just said, it wouldn't surprise me if they did. But would L allow that? I debated on leaving; if B was going to get me anyway, whether I stayed or left, what was the point of trying to live? If he targeted a specific person, then there _must _be a reason why.

I shook my head furiously. I shouldn't be wondering about my death. No, I should just contribute what I can to the task force and then leave as quickly as possible once it's over. To distract myself from unpleasant thoughts, I opened my door cautiously, only to be greeted with a pitch-black room. The only light that was available was the rays filtering from the hallway; heavy curtains blocked any light that might wish to come through the window.

I could feel the carpet sink beneath my feet as I stepped in, and I could just make out a four-poster bed in the dark. I slowly closed the door behind me and felt my way to the bed that was located in the middle of the room against the wall. I shed my coat and boots, placing them at where I thought the foot of the bed was before crawling on top of the perfectly made sheets. I thought that it would take forever to fall asleep, but was surprised to find that slumber came so much more easily.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, not the best chapter. But I hope you liked it, so please review! XD


End file.
